Falling
by Moonshoes94
Summary: Just when everything finally seems to be going right for Codex will the arrival of an old flame cause it all to fall down? Add Tinks new maybe boyfriend, Bladezz resent career change, Clara's mommy issues, the reappearances of Zaboos best friend routine and the same old Vork trouble. Life is about to get more difficult than ever. The Guild. Set after the end of season 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone.**

**So this was an idea that I just couldn't shake. Its set after The Guild season 6 finale. I have adjusted the end a little to make it work.**

**For people who are reading my other fics _A Fortunate Accident_ and _Get Back to Starship _don't worry I will continue to write those as well.**

**So all that's left to say is enjoy. Thank you to my ever wonderful Beta PenMagic who edited this even though she had no idea what it was about. And please review. **

* * *

"We're a team. We're friends. And, yeah. I guess that's all I needed. Life is good" Codex finished smiling at her webcam.

"CODEX" a voice was yelling just outside her door.

"What the..." Codex got up from her seated a walked over to the door. She tried to look through the peep hole before remembering the last time Zaboo was over he had put permanent maker on the other side so she couldn't see through.

"Codex I know your in there. I heard you voice." Codex knew that voice but it was twisted not quite right somehow, so she couldn't place it. Codex took a deep breath, steadied herself and swung the door open.

"No" Codex whispered before she could stop herself. She couldn't believe who was stood there. A man was stood on her doorstep. A man wearing a shirt that proclaimed "NERD" in what looked to be a Tetris design and more significantly a black kilt.

"Fawkes" Codex gasped. Poking her head out into the corridor and checking both ways before pulling Fawkes through and quickly snapping the door shut placing her head against it afraid to turn around, stilling hoping that this was all a dream and that when she turned around her kinda, sort of, not really ex-boyfriend and general jerk face would not be stood behind her.

Codex was trying to take deep breaths. Trying to get herself to turn around and face Fawkes when she heard it. A small whimper at first she thought it was her but then it came again. She slowly turned around even more afraid of what she might see.

Fawkes was in the corner of the room. His legs hugged to his chest and his head on his knees. Every so often his back would shake and a small sob would emit from the hunched figure on the floor. The sight of him curled up on the floor and crying at that scared her more than anything else that she could have dreamed would happened when she saw him. Fawkes had always been confident and arrogant and in control no matter what the situation.

"Fawkes" Codex said quietly as she crossed the room and knelt beside him. She placed a hand on his arm and he immediately shied away.

Now that she was closer Codex noticed that Fawkes looked "ruffled". One of his socks had fallen down around his ankle, the Sporran-the little pouch on his kilt- was missing, the hair was ruffled and his clothing was ripped in several places.

"Dear gaming gods what happened to you?" Codex muttered.

Fawkes lifted his head and looked her in the eye. He looked broken, there was no other word for it. Fawkes had always had a spark about him, no matter how arrogant and jerky he had been. He'd always had a great amount of life and now his eyes looked dead. The light, the spark had gone out.

"Valkyrie" His voice was husky. He throat sounded raw.

"Fawkes what did he do to you?"

"DON'T...Don't call me that. I am not worthy of that name any more. Call by my real name... Marion" His voice cracked and he was crying again. Fawkes-Codex refused to call him Marion-pulled himself together a little and then continued "Well I guess I can confirm he's gay".

"You mean. He didn't" Fawkes just gave a little nod a collapsed into sobs again pressing his eyes into his knees. "He kept saying that I was it was something that I need to experience that if I was a true Epicurean I would be grateful to him, for grating me a new pleasure. I'm not even an Epicurean anymore"

"Fawkes" Fawkes cried harder "Marion how long has this been going on? How long has he been doing this to you?"

"I don't know. A month maybe two"

"Why didn't you tell someone before?"

"I have no one left. I don't talk to my family. I quit my job. The girl I met at the convention dumped me"

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't care. That you'd turn me away. I did so much to hurt Codex, I never meant to but I did. I thought you hated me."

"Then why are you here?"

"I had no choice." And like that he was gone. His head fell into Codex's lap, for a split second she went to push him away but one look at him curled up on the floor was to much for him. He looked small, fragile, childlike and it broke her heart. They sat there for a long time. Codex with her back against the wall, cradling Fawkes head in her lap until the crying stop and his breathing became deep. Codex peeked down at his face. His eyes where closed and he look almost tranquil.

Codex slipped out from underneath Fawkes placing a cushion under his head as she moved so it didn't hit the floor. She had no idea what to do next, Fawkes was a terrible human being who probably had it coming to him but the man curled on her floor was not Fawkes or at least not the one she knew. Codex crossed the room and picked up her phone searching through her contacts.

"Hey Codex. What's going on?"

"Hey Zaboo" It wasn't the ideal choice but her resources were limited and Zaboo was the only person in her guild she could trust not to tell Vork. "I need you to do me a favour."

"Anything for you my best pal"

"Thank You. I need to borrow some of your clothes"

"Codex what's going on?" Codex was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Fawkes is here. He..."

"Fawkes. What the hell is going on. Codex I...?"

"Just listen okay. Fawkes is in trouble. I can't tell you what but I can tell you it isn't his fault. Please Zaboo do this for me."

She could here Zaboo sighing on the other side of the phone "Fine but no way is that jerk borrowing my clothes. Do you think Target sell kilts?"

"Thank you so much. I owe you forever"

"No problem. I'll be round in as soon as possible."

"Delivery" Codex opened her door to find Zaboo standing on the other side. A huge grin plastered across his face and shopping bags in his hands.

"Thank You" Codex said taking the shopping bags from him and stepping aside to allow him in.

"So where's Fawkes"

"In the living room. Can you help me get him on the couch while your here?"

"Yeah no problem" Zaboo followed Codex into the living area. "Wow what happened to him?"

"Something bad"

"I don't think I ever seen him so..."

"Broken" Codex finished.

"Yeah. I mean he was kinda sad looking after your break up but never like that."

Codex could only shrug in response. She went over a knelt by Fawkes.

"Fawkes" He stirred a little "Fawkes its Codex. I'm just going to move you to the couch. You'll be more comfy" Fawkes nodded a little and Codex put one of his arms over her shoulder motioning for Zaboo to do the same. Together they managed to move him to the couch.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Zaboo asked as Codex showed him out.

"I don't know. I can't just toss him out on the street and I'm pretty sure his home isn't safe. Looks like he's going to have to stay here for a while"

"Gonna be difficult hiding him from the guild"

"Zaboo promise not to tell any of them" She could only imagine the chaos that would irrupt if the guild found out that there nemesis was staying with her.

"I promise. Good luck and I'm here for you if you need me again"

"Thank you" Codex smiled closing the door behind him "Looks like life just got difficult again" she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

So... Yeah...It's been a while. To be fair I'm not sure anyone is even reading this I've only had two reviews and one of them was questioning the logic of the story. Still I hope I still have people here and that you are enjoying it. I have included a summary of the last chapter for anyone who has forgotten

Last time in Falling:

"We're a team. We're friends. And, yeah. I guess that's all I needed. Life is good" Codex finished smiling at her webcam. …...  
…..."Fawkes. Dear gaming gods what happened to you?" Codex muttered.

"Valkyrie" His voice was husky. He throat sounded raw.

"Fawkes what did he do to you?"

"DON'T...Don't call me that. I am not worthy of that name any more. Call by my real name... Marion" His voice cracked and he was crying again. Fawkes-Codex refused to call him Marion-pulled himself together a little and then continued "Well I guess I can confirm he's gay".

"You mean. He didn't" Fawkes just gave a little nod a collapsed into sobs again pressing his eyes into his knees. "He kept saying that I was it was something that I need to experience that if I was a true Epicurean I would be grateful to him, for grating me a new pleasure. I'm not even an Epicurean anymore"..."So what are you going to do with him?" Zaboo asked as Codex showed him out.

"I don't know. I can't just toss him out on the street and I'm pretty sure his home isn't safe. Looks like he's going to have to stay here for a while"

"Gonna be difficult hiding him from the guild"

"Zaboo promise not to tell any of them" She could only imagine the chaos that would irrupt if the guild found out that there nemesis was staying with her.

"I promise. Good luck and I'm here for you if you need me again"

"Thank you" Codex smiled closing the door behind him "Looks like life just got difficult again" she sighed.

AND NOW...

The sunlight streamed through the window rousing Codex from her sleep. Slowly the events of the night before flooded into her mind. Fawkes arriving at her house, beaten and abused, Zaboo bringing clothes and promising not to tell the guild and Fawkes asleep on the couch. Codex rolled over burying her face in her pillow and groaning.

"Good morning sunshine" Codex sat up. Fawkes stood in her doorway, he was wearing the clothes Zaboo had brought over the night before; a plain white t-shirt and a black kilt. He looked nothing like the man that had stumble through her front door the night before. No the man stood in her doorway was confident and cocky, he wore a small smirk and a raised eyebrow this man reminded her of the arrogant, self centred Fawkes she had met at the game store all those months ago. And all Codex could do was stare, Fawkes eyes drifted down to Codex's chest and it was then that she realised that she had neglected to put her pyjamas on the night before and was wearing only her underwear, it was also then that she realised that her sheet had fallen down when she sat up and covered her chest.

Fawkes noticed and smirked "Nothing I haven't seen before".

"What are you doing in here?"

"I got bored" Fawkes replied cavalierly.

"So you thought you'd just come and watch me sleep, Creeper"

"I've said it before Codex you interest me"

"Okay what's up you haven't even tried to insert a pretentious quote"

"I'm sure I could find one if you'd like"

"No...just go wait on the couch. I'll be out in a minute" Codex said getting out of bed.

"Really I'm quite fond of the view right here" Codex turned to face Fawkes, he was still leaning in the doorway and his eyes brazenly wandering over her body before coming to rest looking her straight in the eye. And just like that her limited control was gone, if Fawkes were to walk across the room and kiss her in this minute she knew she wouldn't want to stop him. She stilled didn't understand how this jerk had that sort of power over her. Fawkes grin slowly dropped, he heaved out a sigh and left the room.

Codex dressed quickly-scared to leave Fawkes alone in her house for to long- and hurried out to the living room. Fawkes was sat on the sofa his eyes fixed on her the moment she entered the room, her eyes met his and she was nearly lost again.

"So are we going to talk about this" Codex said.

"It really depends what this is. If it's how hot I find your new bangs then I suggest we skip the talking and get right to the hot s*x" the arrogance was back again.

"No, just no. The this is you. What is going on with you?" his gaze broke from hers and dropped back to his lap. "I mean you show up crying on my doorstep in the middle of the night and now your just going to pretend everything is normal. If you didn't want my help why did you come here?". He looked up at her and there it was again that look in his eye, it wasn't so much of a emotion more the lack there of, like everything inside of Fawkes was slowly dying.

"I made a mistake. I'm sorry I bothered you Codex. I'll go"

"No please stay" Codex grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down onto the couch "I just want to help you. And pretending that everything is okay is not a option".

"Its the only option I have" Codex looked at him, confused. " Don't you see if I let go I lose it. I become Marion; a miserable, sad sack loser. I hate Marion"

"Okay well, we at least need to make sure your safe. We need to go to the police"

"No police, Codex please not yet".

"Okay well you have two options. 1) Talk to me. I think I could quite like Marion he's better than the ass-hole"

"What's the other option?"

"You talk to the police. They'll probably arrest Valkyrie and put you into therapy where you can spend weeks talking to a stranger about all the shit you can't even tell me"

"Isn't there another option?"

"Well I suppose you could go back to Valkyrie, if you want to be his b*tch for the rest of your life. I'm sure you'd get use to it eventually." Codex kept a close eye on him and she could see the fear growing at even the idea of going back to Valkyrie. She really did feel sorry for him and she wanted to help but coddling him wasn't going to achieve that.

They sat in silence for the longest time just staring at the wall "Where do you want to start?" his voice was husky and choked like he was about to cry.

"Well the beginning seems best"

"I guess it all started after the con"

Well what did you guys think. Please review it gives me motivation and things to work towards.


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess it all started after the con"

"Or well just before really. You remember I told you about the Axis breaking up" Fawkes could see the confusion on Codex's face as she tried to remember.

"Yes" she said finally "But what does that have to do with this?"

"Technically the Axis were still together by the time we met at the con. But they weren't the Axis any more."

"Then who were they? What happened?"

"After we broke up and I had recovered from being tossed down that staircase I was different, weaker. The others felt it. They knew my head wasn't in the game, eventually they kicked me out. Venom took over the Axis and renamed it. However by the time I got back from the convention they had plummet to the bottom of the games ratings and had broken up again." Fawkes explained, slowly sinking back into the memories, "You remember that girl I met at the con".

"The fury" Codex asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I reached that far on the list. Her name was Chloe and she was amazing we moved in together the minute we got back from the con, everything was great and that was when things took a turn for the worst."

"Fawkes. Hun, come on its time to get up"

"I don't want ta'" Fawkes mumbled, turning and burying his head in the pillow.

"Come on sleepy. I've got to go to work and you've got a book to write" Chloe said pulling the sheets off of Fawke's sleeping body and opening the curtains "Don't make me go get the water buck" Chloe chuckled.

"Fine I'm up" Chloe chuckled again as she left the room "You know when I said I wasn't going back to teaching and decided to write a book I didn't imagine 7am wake up calls"

"Whatever you say Hun. Now remember your supposed to be finishing your third chapter today so you can spend it to your editors. I'll be home around 5 as long as the hospital doesn't keep me. When I get back..." Chloe continued as she re-entered the bedroom with a cup of coffee and a plate of toast "we can grab some Chinese and then log on and play for a couple of hours before the big bang theory starts. Sound good."

"Sounds great. I heard Evil Wil Wheaton is in tonight's episode. I love him.

"I know you do Hun" Chloe replied grabbing a jacket from the cupboard and putting it on.

"Some people say Wil Wheaton and I have a striking resemblance" Fawkes said biting into his toast.

"I don't see it" Chloe said sitting down on the bed and giving Fawkes a peck on the cheek "I'll see you later. Remember third chapter!"

"It was perfect" Fawkes sighed.

"It sounds it. So what happened? If you had this perfect new life how did you ever get re-involved with the Axis?" Codex asked confused. He really had the perfect calm, peaceful life. Why would he give it up? For a guild? It was a stupid reason but not one that she could put past him.

"I didn't go back to them" Fawkes replied, eyes widening with fear as he was pulled back into the memory "He found me".

Fawkes was finishing up the 8th chapter of his book- however by this point he was more likely to go by Marion than Fawkes - the apartment was quiet - Chloe had gone away for the week to visit an sick aunt in Boston- when a knock sounded on the door. Fawkes got up from the computer and walked over to the door, swinging it open without checking through the peep hole.

"Oh thank the goddess. Fawkes I have been looking for you all over the server."

"Valkyrie?" Marion was almost sure that was who was standing on his doorstep yet the Valkyrie he remembered had been a scrawny, closet nerd whereas the man who stood before him now was far more muscular "What happened to you? Why are you here?"

"I had to find you. I need to speak with you about the Axis"

"The Axis don't exist any more and even if they did I'm not interested in coming back" Fawkes tried to close the door but Valkyrie stop him, he appear to be a lot strong than when they last met.

"Please Fawkes. Just let me explain. So after you left Venom took over and the whole thing fell to sh*t, then Kwan left just quit out right in the middle of a raid, with Venom weaker Bruiser saw the opportunity to take over but you know what that guys like he's an idiot, he started these compulsory weight lifting sessions, something about getting are real life bodies as strong as the in game ones" Well at least that explained the new muscles.

"I really don't know what you expect me to do about it" Marion replied somewhat confused.

"Okay. Look, can you at least let me so we can talk? Its not polite leaving people out in the hallway" Marion sighed but opened the door beckoning Valkyrie inside before locking the door behind him.

"Take a seat" Marion said gesturing to the couch "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Just water, please" Valkyrie called back. Marion walked backing into the living room and handed him his water before sitting on the other end of the couch. "So what's new with you?" Valkyrie asked.

"Quite a bit actually. I quit my job, Met a girl and started writing a book" Marion shrugged.

"You don't quote anymore?"

"No, it started feeling too precocious after I met Chloe"

"Chloe. That's the girl you were talking about? Is she a gamer?"

"Yes, actually she's a fury"

"Wait wasn't that the last thing on your list" Valkyrie replied.

"Yes it was" Marion muttered. Since meeting Chloe he had become rather ashamed of all the women he had taken advantage of to complete that list.

"So what now? Are you going to make a new one?"

"Nope, that part of my life is over. Anyway I thought you want to..." Marion was cut off by a pair of harsh lips crashing into his. Marion squirmed trying to get away but Valkyries new muscles gave him the advantage. Eventually Valkyrie drew back a little still keeping his weight on Marion so he couldn't move.

"What's the matter babe. You should be happy, its all just another new experience"

"I don't want this. Please, let me go" Marion pleaded.

"Why should I? You've been teasing me for years. Walking around in those kilts, hooking up with all those girls. Well now its my turn."

"I'm not into that any more I have a girlfriend now"

"No you don't. Listen to me your going to break up with that little sl*t and then your all mine. You understand I own you now" Marion felt a hand at his crotch "and if you disobey me then I'll make you pay. Got it"

"No" Marion finally managed to break free of Valkyrie "No I am not your toy"

"Your right your not my toy. Your my b*tch" Marion didn't see the punch coming but suddenly he was on the floor and Valkyrie was dealing kick after kick to his stomach.

"I think you can guess what happened next" Fawkes said finally coming back.

"He raped you" Codex replied, she could barely imagine it. "I'm so sorry"

"He came back ever day that week after Chloe left for work. In the end he threaten to kill her if I didn't break up with her."

"Last night you said it had been going on for two months. What made you leave now?"

"I tried to run away from him a couple of times before but I was to scared, he'll kill me if he catches me" He sounded really scared, like a child.

"So what was different this time?" Codex asked

"Now I don't care whether I live or die any more" He said it with the same dead look he had early it made Codex's heart break.

"Okay well if your going to be staying here a while there better be some ground rules" Codex said getting up off the couch and going into the kitchen.

"You mean I can stay" Fawkes replied the smallest flicker of hope in his eyes.

"Of course. There is no way I'm sending you away your my friend Marion"

"Thank You"


End file.
